Speed Punks 64
Speed Punks 64 (Europe: Speed Freaks 64) is a kart racing game developed for the Nintendo 64 by FunCom Dublin's SD Team and Midway Games. It is a variation of the original PlayStation version released in 2001. It is also optimized for XBAND 64 for online play against human opponents in real-time. Gameplay General It plays about the same as the original, but with the Nintendo 64's processing power, it has a higher framerate and resolution. Along with that, the combined know-how of the SD Team and Midway's programmers made for some adjustments to the original's advanced physics model to make gameplay a bit more polished. Although, with the layout of the controls on the Nintendo 64 controller, it will take some getting used to. However, Speed Punks 64 is also compatible with all steering wheel-based peripherals released for the N64. Another aspect of 64 that makes it different from the original is the addition of a new track theme, along with a meter that appears during the countdown lights that you can use to time your boosted starts better, as well as a new difficulty level; Ultimate. Controls Menu screen(s) *'D-Pad'/'Analog Stick': Highlight selection *'A'/'Start': Confirm selection *'B': Decline/return to previous screen Custom League menu *'D-Pad'/'Analog Stick': Highlight selection *'A': Select track/confirm selection *'B': Erase track *'Start': Save custom league data *'Z': Clear custom league Gameplay *'Analog Stick': Steering *'A': Acceleration *'B': Brakes/Reverse *'C-Down': Speed Boost *'R'/'Z': Powerskid *'C-Up': Use power-up Modes *'Tournament': Compete in a gauntlet of five races against computer-controlled opponents. The Speed Punk with the most points by the end of the league is the winner! Players can also make their own custom league, the way they like it! *'Single Race': Go up against computer-controlled opponents in just one little five-lap race in any of the unlocked tracks. *'Time Attack': A time trial challenge in any of the unlocked tracks. Set a new lap record, and challenge yourself to beat it! Before you can start, you can decide whether or not to activate a phantom, set the session to a three-lap run or freerun, or activate the Speed Boost Tokens! *'VS': A one-on-one head-to-head race in any of the unlocked tracks with a single human opponent. You'll need an extra controller for this and someone willing to play with you, if you want to play this mode! *'Multiplayer': Speed Punks 64 can support up to four players at a time, and with the Nintendo 64 having four controller ports, it is a logical choice to include this mode. You'll just need to have up to three more human players and up to three more controllers. *'Bonus': Takes you to a menu of bonus features, which can be unlocked as you progress through the game. **'Bonus Time Attack': Set new records in the bonus tracks of the game, and challenge yourself to beat them! **'Bonus VS': Go up against a friend in any of the bonus tracks. Because they're a bit shorter, the number of laps had to be adjusted accordingly. **'Bonus Multiplayer': Mix it up with up to three more opponents in the bonus tracks! **'Wheel Mode': You can change between normal wheels, or performance-enhancing gold wheels! *'Options': Takes you to the options menu so that you can make some adjustments here and there. Power-Ups See Speed Punks 64/Power-Ups for details Characters See Speed Punks 64/Characters for details Tracks See Speed Punks 64/Tracks for details Reception The idea of a Speed Punks game being on the Nintendo 64 proved rather controversial with fans of the original PlayStation version, resulting in a division of sorts. One side liked the idea, as it meant more ground for the IP to cover. The other side felt that it should stay exclusively on the PlayStation. Nonetheless, it was well-received. Gallery SpeedPunks64FanBoxArt.png|North American box art Category:Speed Punks series Category:Racing Games Category:Video Games Category:Mario Kart-Styled Games Category:Pages by JustAlex93 Category:Nintendo 64 Games